


The Payment

by MoltenLava



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Chairman Election Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoltenLava/pseuds/MoltenLava
Summary: After helping Illumi to solve his family conflict, Hisoka receives his payment in non-financial form.





	1. The Dinner

 

His phone was ringing on the table when Illumi walked out of the bathroom. He wiped his face with towel and looked down on the vibrating machine. He already knew who was calling. Only one person would call this number.

 

Illumi picked up the phone after it rang three times more.

 

“Ah, Illumi.”

 

“It is impolite to call somebody at 4:30 A.M., Hisoka.”

 

“Consider it a morning alarm.”

 

Despite what they just said, Illumi was sure that Hisoka knew he was already awake. Illumi was strict to his routines when not working, and Hisoka has spent enough nights with him to know what time Illumi wakes up.

 

“Why did you call me?”

 

“I remembered that my payment has not been delivered yet.”

 

 _Did Hisoka hire him again after Yorkshin?_ Illumi wondered for a moment, then remembered that it was the other way around. _He_ hired Hisoka to kill Alluka.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You forgot it too? That’s unusual.”

 

Illumi felt the same. Sure, he was rarely in the position of hiring somebody but that was hardly an excuse. It’s difficult to believe that he has been this careless about business deals. Now that he thought about it, they had not even set the price. Illumi had suggested a pretty generous amount but Hisoka rejected all his offers with a smirk. After some more futile efforts, Illumi eventually got pissed off and decided that he will just negotiate it again after they complete the mission. If it was with any other person, such situation would’ve never been possible.

 

Ever since he started taking his own jobs, Illumi ironbound himself to never leave a loophole in contract, especially if the counterpart is as volatile as Hisoka. So, now that Hisoka brought it up, Illumi decided that it was best to finish this deal as soon as possible. He opened his bank account to check how much money he currently has—apparently, much more than enough to satisfy Hisoka. Hisoka was not a man of secular desire so Illumi did not think he would demand an absurd price, but again, the clown was also a full of surprise. It’s best not to lower his guard.

 

 “I’ll wire it now. How much do you want?”

 

 “Well… It depends on how much you are.”

 

 _Does it mean he will accept whatever amount I send?_ For a moment Illumi was confused by such unexpected generosity, and then realized what Hisoka meant.

 

“If you want sex, then just say it.”

 

“How wild♡”

 

Illumi could easily imagine Hisoka’s smug grin right now. He narrowed his eyes with annoyance and checked his schedule. He was a bit surprised to find that his today and tomorrow were actually free. What a coincidence. However, there was no way he would take two consecutive days off solely for Hisoka. Nowadays was the busiest season of year; everybody seemed to demand the Zoldyck service.

 

“Today’s available.”

 

“Good. Shall I go to Padokea? I’m not far from there anyway.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Vaughn.”

 

Illumi recognized that town. He recently heard that Chrollo, now fully recovered his nen, made contact with the spiders in that neighborhood. _Is he chasing Chrollo again?_ He wasn’t sure about the reliability of that information, but if he heard about it, Hisoka surely would know as well.

 

“No, I’ll visit you. I have some jobs in that region.”

 

“Oh, so the main reason you are coming here is your job and I’m just a lucky bonus?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Illumi agreed because Hisoka’s teasing comment was not exactly wrong. Hisoka _could_ be the main reason for his trip, but gaining extra money wouldn’t hurt. He hung up after agreeing to the meeting place.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

After packing his work clothes and tools, Illumi knocked on Milluki’s door. The smell of salt and fried oil hit him as soon as the door was opened. Lately his brother was feeding on the junk foods; two out of his three daily meals were dishes that contain too much trans fat. He usually ordered his food through house interphones and only came down for family dinner, which was customary for the Zoldycks.

 

As a professional assassin, it is necessary to maintain one’s physical condition. Illumi was sure that at this rate father will summon Milluki for ‘talk’ soon. However, it was also customary for the Zoldycks to not interfere with how each member lives one’s life as long as it does not hinder the benefit of the family. So Illumi didn’t care to advise his brother. Moreover, most of Milluki’s work was inside jobs anyway: managing the general schedules of family, collecting required information and developing new technologies for assassination. He didn’t need to maintain strict diet as much as other family members who execute the job firsthand.

 

The sound of constant typing was filling the room. After all, Milluki was Zoldyck and dedicated to his assigned role. The stress of countless workloads during busy seasons affected Milluki as well. Chubby fingers were frantically flying across several keyboards and wireless mouses.

 

He reluctantly turned his head when Illumi grabbed the back of his chair.

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“I’m going to Vaughn tomorrow. You remember the job that came in yesterday, near the borders of Padokea? Transfer it to me.”

 

“Why are you going there? You don’t have any schedule until the day after tomorrow.”

 

“It’s not work-related.”

 

Milluki narrowed his eyes. Although he was bold enough to not hide his doubtful expression, he was wise enough to not say anything in front of Illumi. He turned to the computer to type and click several websites. After a few seconds, a ticket came out from a small printer beside piles of documents. Illumi took the paper and read it.

 

“4 P.M.?”

 

“It’s a holiday season _and_ the long weekend. Most of flights is sold out already. But if it’s urgent then I can……”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

Illumi folded the ticket and put it in his phone case. It’s better, actually. He had nothing to do with Hisoka on daytime. He’d rather stay in his room than waiting in a hotel until the night.

 

“Ah, wait.”

 

Millukia hurriedly typed the keyboard like he suddenly remembered something. The computer screen displayed a series of assassination requests that came in lately.

 

“You know, we have some other works near that area. Since you are going there anyway, why don’t you stay there for a week and take over all of those? I’ll change your schedule if you like it.”

 

Illumi thought about it.

 

“Fine, but it should start tomorrow. I have other plans today.”

 

Milluki stared his brother for a moment. Now he was really curious what his plans were; his mouth was practically itching to ask. Since he was in charge of the internal tasks , most of work-related reports went through him. And since he was the second oldest son, most of family-related affairs were shared with him as well. Which meant that whatever Illumi’s plans were, it probably had nothing to do with either work or family. And, at least to Milluki’s knowledge, Illumi Zoldyck never spared his time for things beyond those two spheres.

 

Right before he opened his mouth, Illumi looked up from his phone to give a glance at him. The glimpse was nothing but an impassive expression asking whether he has anything more to say but Milluki instantly froze. Despite all those years of growing up with his older brother, he still couldn’t look Illumi in the eyes. The curiosity that has been gnawing on him immediately disappeared.

 

“Send me the changed schedules later.”

 

Milluki waited until Illumi left his room to sigh deeply. It’s best not to be involved with his older brother’s business, no matter how suspicious it is.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

The airport was bustled with crowds. Most of them were travelers, dragging carriers that were half their size. Illumi, holding only one small bag, glided through them with ease. The hotel Hisoka booked was only ten minutes away from the airport. The place was exclusive enough to meet his standard. In fact, Illumi himself had stayed there for a few times.

 

As soon as he walked out of the exit, a firm hand grabbed his wrist.

 

His reflex fired before he even processed the sudden attack. Illumi threw needles with a free hand while twisting his wrist off from the grip. He jumped backwards to launch the next strike but stopped when he saw the thrown needles were hanging in the air, like they just stuck in some kind of barrier.

 

Which they actually were. Illumi snorted.

 

“Don’t sneak on me using _zetsu_ , Hisoka. I almost killed you.”

 

“That would be my pleasure.”                      

 

Hisoka withdrew pink nen and easily caught the falling needles. He gave them back to Illumi, who skillfully hid them in the clothes.

 

Illumi quickly scanned Hisoka. Hisoka was a man of his own fashion style but when they meet in public, he was willing to accommodate with social norms. Today he was wearing an indigo jacket with a light gray shirt. Shoes were leather instead of typical high heels. He did apply a basic makeup but forwent the star and tear mark on each cheek. Besides the flaring red hair—which was brushed downward today—he looked like as a young, promising businessman. This clown would easily fit in any crowd if he wanted to.

 

“Didn’t you say we will meet in the hotel?”

 

“I did, but I got bored of waiting.”

 

Hisoka stretched his hand, pretending to take Illumi’s bag while his true intention was just to caress the assassin’s hand. He knew the other would never let the bag go. Illumi prefers to travel as light as possible, meaning his bag was filled with necessary tools for work.

 

When Illumi showed no reaction, Hisoka gently took hold of a pale hand and scraped its smooth palm. Their eyes met for a second and Hisoka didn’t miss his chance to show a sexy grin. Amber eyes lewdly scanned the other from the immobile fingers all the way up to a pretty face. Illumi’s eyebrows moved slightly but he didn’t pull out his hand. Hisoka smiled.

 

“I made a reservation for dinner. Do you want to eat first?”

 

The magician finally let go of his hand when Illumi nodded. He led the way and Illumi followed, carefully keeping his distance in order to avoid further unnecessary touch.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

The three-star restaurant was located on the top floor of the hotel they reserved. Due to its popularity, the reservations were lined up for months. And unlike many famous restaurants it actually lived up to its reputation. Its dishes were gourmet enough to earn Illumi’s visit several times before (without reservation, of course). Considering that they scheduled to meet just yesterday, Hisoka should have used his own skills to get seats in here as well.

 

One floor down, a large bar was present for those who still want to savor the night. However, Hisoka just ordered two bottles of wine even before the appetizers were served so they may have to skip the bar today.

 

“Oh, do you want to order other wine?”

 

Hisoka asked, noticing that Illumi was staring him. Illumi shook his head and put down the menu. The magician would easily empty ten cups of cheap spirits in consecutive order, but he could be the keenest gastronome when he wants to.

 

The main dish arrived when they almost finished their appetizers: boiled asparagus and clam chowder. Illumi cut his steak in half to reveal the bright rubi-colored center. Hisoka ate his salmon sauté and watched how Illumi scattered seemingly too much pepper on the meat.

 

Surprisingly, it was Illumi who started the conversation after they had finished half of their meals.

 

“Why did you come to Vaughn?”

 

“Well, I had things to deal with, and I wanted to see you.”

 

“By ‘things’, you mean Chrollo?”

 

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, with interest.

 

“So you know it too?”

 

“That Chrollo recently got in touch with the Troup in here? Yes. And I also know that he got his nen back. You helped him, didn’t you?”

 

“I did♡ He’s too tempting to give up.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Illumi sipped his wine. His Adam’s apple smoothly bobbed up and down and Hisoka trailed that movement with an intense gaze. He let out a long sigh before looking at the magician.

 

“So after your search for Chrollo met dead-end again, you wanted to at least get _something_ out of this trip, didn't you? That’s why you called me. As a backup satisfaction.”

 

Hisoka blinked. The ever-grinning lips wavered for a moment.

 

“Uh, I did not call you for that reason.”

 

The answer bore a hitch of surprise. _Is he surprised because it was an unwarranted accusation, or because his true motive got caught?_ The assassin tilted his head, still not convinced.

 

“It’s a logical conclusion. You contacted me only yesterday even though you arrived here several days ago.”

 

“I didn’t say when I arrived.”

 

“I heard the news about Chrollo two days ago, so you being his stalker would surely have been come to Vaughn far earlier than that.”

 

“Oh dear Illumi, are you jealous?”

 

Hisoka fluttered his eyelashes at him and Illumi lost an appetite. He put his fork down.

 

“You always say the strangest things.”

 

The oldest Zoldyck sounded as indifferent as usual, but Hisoka did not miss the slight wrinkle on his brow. Deriving such reaction from the stone-cold assassin always overjoyed Hisoka. As his smile widened, Illumi decided to ignore him and resumed eating. But the way he cut his steak was rougher than before.

 

The second bottle was nearly empty when they finished the meal. Hisoka drank the last glass of wine and noticed that the restaurant manager was approaching toward their table, holding two dishes of their signature dessert. Illumi threw a questioning glance at the magician and Hisoka tossed it to the manager.

 

“We didn’t order this.”

 

With a hospitable smile, manager put down the desserts and looked at Illumi.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Gittarackur. Hope you two are enjoying your dinner. This is a special couple service for V.I.P of the restaurant.”

 

Hisoka finally laughed out loud when Illumi frowned his brow, for real this time.

 

 

 


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Illumi to solve his family conflict, Hisoka receives his payment in non-financial form.

 

The first thing Hisoka did after entering their hotel room was taking his suffocating jacket off, letting out a long sigh, and then quickly removing the rest of hideously mundane clothes from his body. When he noticed how Illumi looked at him, the redhead raised an eyebrow

 

“Are you still feeling offended?”

“My feeling was fine until you decided to strip.”

“The manager apologized quite sincerely.”

 

After he realized his mistake, the restaurant manager showed an admiring responsibility about his action. He politely apologized and managed to keep his voice stable, all the while confronting Illumi’s dead stare. Impressed by that man’s professionalism, Hisoka accepted the dessert. Although he ended up eating both dishes because Illumi refused to even touch the food.

 

“The dessert was quite good. You should have at least tried it.”

“I couldn’t have tasted it anyway, remember?”

 

Illumi stuck the tip of his tongue out, which Hisoka found unexpectedly cute. Of course Hisoka knew that the younger man lost his sense of taste due to their traditional immunity training. His entire childhood of exposure toward multifarious poisons and medical substances left Illumi’s taste buds almost useless. Therefore, he now can only taste the food that normal people would find too strong. Pepper-covered steak, for example. Maybe that explains why Killua has sweet tooth—those pogey baits may be one of a few things the Zoldycks could actually taste. The restaurant’s signature dessert has a rather complex and delicate flavor, so it would have been a mere gluten cluster to Illumi.

 

But right now, the magician could only focus on a scarlet tongue that was wetting Illumi’s parted lip. Illumi frowned at his lecherous stare. Still, he did not protest when Hisoka leaned in for kiss.

 

Their lips lightly brushed before exploring the inside of each other’s mouth. Simultaneously, a muscled arm wrapped around the assassin’s slender waist. Hisoka tilted his head to deepen the kiss while rubbing their chests together. Illumi moaned when a noticeably hardened bulge grinded against his groin. Encouraged, Hisoka pulled the assassin’s shirts up and felt up the pale skin. His back was as smooth as porcelain. Illumi must have pinned himself to remove the scars again, for the last time they slept together Hisoka witnessed some wounds on his body that were deep enough to last permanently.

 

By the time a wavering hand finally made into pants, Illumi was already unfastening Hisoka’s ridiculously normal belt. Hisoka chuckled and grabbed his left buttock hard, which earned a gasp against his neck. Illumi bit down the sweetening skin, fully ready to pounce upon Hisoka when he suddenly remembered that he had spent three hours on the airplane before arriving here—not to mention the fact that he neither showered nor changed clothes.

 

“What?”

 

Hisoka frowned when Illumi pulled away. A hint of annoyance crossed the usually joyful eyes, but it immediately turned into an expectation as Illumi started to unbutton his shirt. He gave a flat look to Hisoka.

 

“I’m going to shower. You can wash after me.”

“It can wait.”

“You may have rested comfortably in the sweet room but I wasn’t. Finish it on your own if you’re that impatient.”

“What’s the fun with that?”

 

He sounded disappointed. Illumi could almost see the spade mark at the end of his words. The assassin entered the bathroom with his clothes on because he didn’t want to reveal that he was aroused by their kiss a little while ago. Not that Hisoka doesn’t know it already, but anyway.

 

As soon as Illumi closed the door he heard a loud _thump_ : the sound of Hisoka hunching on the bed. He inwardly swore to make Hisoka sleep on that bed if he taints the sheets by starting without him.

 

He got stripped quickly. To be honest, he wanted to soak himself deeply in the steaming bathtub, but the magician’s already thinning patience would not wait that long.

 

Walking past the tub, he went inside the semi-transparent shower booth and turned the hot water. Yes, the temperature was just right.

 

Recently, he spent most of his free time to search for Killua and _It_ so he barely had time to get a decent sleep. The only sleep he had was the short naps during work, meaning monitoring and chasing the target. But a part of him had always been awake to keep an eye on surroundings so those recesses weren’t much help for the fatigue.

 

Joints cracked when he stretched his neck and shoulder. Illumi sighed. The languor still remained even after he spent the whole day sleeping. He was twenty-six old now. One more year and he’s out of mid-twenty, the age where the peak of human’s physical ability lasts. Then the real aging would begin. Of course his _nen_ or technique will continue to improve but for physical ability, all he could do would be maintaining a status quo—if that’s even possible.

 

As he rinse the bubbles from his hair and body, Illumi retraced past weeks’ particularly tight schedules, which had been a typical work rate to Silver in his twenties. When Killua reaches twenty, he would be able to keep up with doubled workloads.

 

Illumi felt neither jealousy nor envy. Such emotions were unnecessary. No matter how hard a person try, it is impossible to acquire innate talents. So if he’s not born with it then so be it. Illumi was raised to think with the most practical mindset so he knew exactly what he should or should not want. So far, he only has wanted things that he definitely could have… and right now he wanted Nanika. To him, Nanika was bound to make the Zoldycks powerful. Why else would Nanika appear from one of the Zoldyck children’s body?

 

The only reason Illumi did not act on so far was Nanika’s unpredictability. Despite its endless potential, Nanika was full of unknown variables and risks that even Illumi was cautious to experiment on. However, now that he knew how to control Nanika through Killua, nothing could hold him back.

 

A firm hand ran over his damp hair. Illumi turned around to grab that hand, only to face Hisoka… unclothed. Illumi was not surprised. This time, Hisoka followed his warning and did not hid his presence, so the Zoldyck had sensed him beforehand. The redhead stepped into the shower to turn the water off. He wiped the waterdrops from Illumi’s eyelids and brushed his hair aside.

 

“I’m on my way out,” Illumi spoke.

“Don’t bother.”

 

Hisoka gently turned him around to make him face the fogged wall. _Here?_ Illumi casted a questioning glance but did not push him away. Hisoka positioned himself behind Illumi, putting an arm around his waist and burying his nose into the back of his neck. As an assassin, Illumi made sure that he does not emit any bodily odor so all Hisoka could smell was the water that soaked his flesh. Still, Hisoka nuzzled his skin like he could smell something if he inhaled deep enough.

 

The nose was soon replaced with lips. They brushed over the wet skin and nipped his neck, gentle enough to not leave any marks. Hisoka pulled Illumi tighter as he slid a hand between the assassin’s muscled thighs to grab a placid dick. Illumi moaned, pressing his brow onto the cold glass wall when his partner started to massage his member. His breathes fogged the wall, covering the blurred reflections Hisoka kind of wanted to watch.

 

He turned Illumi’s face toward him and the Zoldyck followed. Wide eyes stared at his amber. Though almost imperceptible, the borders of dark pupils were smearing almost… dazedly? It was a remarkable development. Illumi, who barely gave a frown as he reached his climax during their first sex, was now melting by a mere foreplay. His blood surged as Hisoka realized that he was the one who brought out such sensuality from the assassin. He finally succeeded to taint a corner of perfectly blank paper with his color.

 

He pushed Illumi against the glass wall and quickened his movement, tearing out a delicious moan from the other’s throat.

 

“Ah, Hisoka.”

 

Illumi’s voice dripped arousal as his dick hardened. The length against Hisoka’s palm gained more girth with each shake of his hand. Surely Illumi was pent up too—the last time they had sex was when they drank in an airship bar, which was months ago. The sound of wet skin sticking and slipping from each other was painfully similar with those of penetration. Heat arose to all parts of his body. Illumi bent his neck and rubbed the back of his head against Hisoka’s shoulder as the magician bit his ear. Long hair was sticking to his arms and chests like deep-water seaweeds, tickling his skin.

 

It was a shame that he was so ready while Illumi was not.

 

The younger man bristled as Hisoka rubbed a swollen dick against his rear, but a particularly hard stroke that followed afterward sent a tremble through his legs.

 

“Wait, I’m still…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll prepare you first.”

 

Despite what he just said, Hisoka continued to tease his behind with an already leaking head. Yet Illumi trusted him. The person Illumi didn’t trust was actually himself. His rationality was already thinning and his lower body was practically begging to get some action from the clown as soon as possible. He barely controlled frustrated grunts from slipping out as his hole twitched against a familiar sensation.

 

Impatient, Illumi reached out his hand and pulled the other closer. He could almost see Hisoka smirking. A wide arm wrapped around his torso and massaged his pec. Illumi groaned when Hisoka rubbed one of his nipples. Muscled chest heaved heavily under his palm, revealing how excited Illumi was.

 

“Already hard, huh?”

 

Illumi closed his eyes as Hisoka continued to play with hardened nubs. How did they become so sensitive? It must be Hisoka’s fault, licking and sucking under his shirt almost obsessively whenever he had an opportunity. Illumi was surprised to realize that he actually wants Hisoka to rub his tongue against his nipples right now, but with their current position it would be physically impossible. Tickling sensation spread over the whole chest and made Illumi grit his teeth. He was already leaking and Hisoka didn’t even go downward yet, undoubtedly on purpose.

 

“Hisoka, do it properly or I’ll kick you out right now.”

 

Hisoka bit his lower lip to hold back a chuckle when he heard his partner’s irritated voice.

 

“It’s called foreplay, my dear.”

“Whatever, just put it in already.”

“As you wish.”

 

Two fingers suddenly invaded his mouth and Illumi managed to stop himself before biting them off. But even if he actually did that, a masochist behind his back would have found a way to enjoy it. Illumi inwardly sighed and began to wet them. Hisoka gave a satisfied groan as he wrapped his tongue around the knuckles.

 

When they became slippery enough, he gave Illumi one last tickle before pulling them away.

 

“Uh…!”

 

Immediately, slippery fingers burrowed into his tight hole. Illumi pressed his brow to the glass wall and focused on the sensual pressure surging from the bottom. He could practically feel the outline of Hisoka’s knuckles as he spread him from the inside. He had to admit, the older man was pretty talented with his hands. Not only in playing with cards but also in… this kind. He seems to know exactly how to bring out a gasp from Illumi. His whole body jolted when Hisoka rubbed a particular spot deep inside.

 

“You’re really eager today.”

 

Several kisses were planted on the back of Illumi’s neck as Hisoka smoothed down Illumi’s abs with his free hand. Of course, Hisoka was in no better place than Illumi, but at the same time he wanted to savor this moment as long as possible. The opportunity to take his time with Illumi was quite rare. The assassin had an inhumanely practical mindset, meaning he pretty much disliked a slow, gradual, gentle sex. In fact, he even called it unnecessarily time-consuming. Well... Hisoka had no problem with meeting Illumi’s taste as long as he gets to devour him but if he could choose, he preferred this way.

 

“Illumi.”

 

A heated sigh responded hm. At the same time, Illumi clenched around his fingers, urging him to hurry the _fuck_ up. Hisoka rewarded him by squeezing his bobbing cock and pressing its end with a thumb. He smiled at Illumi’s frustrated grunt.

 

He finally pulled his wet fingers out and spread firm buttocks apart. The twitching hole looked hungry enough but still not quite prepared for penetration. Illumi looked back as the magician debated whether to find an adequate lubricant from nearby sideboards or to carry Illumi to the bedroom.

 

“Are you going to do it or not?”

“Just like this? There’s no lube and…”

“Just do it.”

 

The monotonous voice was finally breaking down. That was the moment Hisoka have always been looking forward to. The moment a crack occurs in Illumi’s iron mask, where he could squeeze in and completely fill its inside with himself.

 

They had slept together for several times during the last two years they had known each other, but Illumi never once dropped his guard. It’s understandable—Hisoka would have been disappointed if he had. It’s natural for Zoldyck to not reveal any weakness, especially in front of an unpredictable threat like Hisoka himself. But that was exactly why the magician desired such moment. It was absolutely luscious to watch a person like Illumi Zoldyck breaking their own rules.

 

Illumi’s hand struck the glass wall as Hisoka inserted without any warning. Thankfully, the magician was able to guard the wall with bungee-gum right before it hit the surface. He interlaced their finger, making pale fingers twitch without any intention to break away.

 

Hisoka could hear Illumi’s deep breathing as he slowly pressed further. The hazy reflection of his chest on glass noticeably expanded before shrinking down. Without thinking, Hisoka stroked the tight ring of muscle that his length was buried in. Illumi looked over his shoulders with a hiss. Acknowledging his impatience, he slowly pulled out and struck back just a second before Illumi reached his limit.

 

“Fuck! Hiso—ah—”

 

A strained moan broke out of Illumi’s throat, yet Hisoka didn’t miss the slight hint of pleasure under its tone. The tight walls became more and more pliable each time he rocked his hips, clenching his cock like they’re trying to fasten him inside. Hisoka was slowly disheveling as well. With his labored breathing and strengthened handhold, Illumi would have sensed that he, too, was close.

 

It was such a shame to not be able to see the younger man’s face. All Hisoka could get was a fogged glass wall that showed almost nothing, but the back muscles that beautifully waved along with his movement was an enough compensation.

 

His pace increased despite knowing that he should control himself. After all, they didn’t use any lube. But everywhere in his body that feels the slightest sensation burned. Illumi, who was standing on the wet tile, couldn’t help but stagger a little as he took in the other’s ruthless pounding. Hisoka helped him by balancing his feet with pinkish _nen_ and received a piercing glare in return. Still, Illumi didn’t demand to release them so at least it means he agreed that it is needed… for now.

 

Regardless of how practical and potential their _nen_ is, Illumi had made it quite clear that he didn’t want to involve _nen_ in their sex. In fact, he almost banned it. That was why Hisoka pushed inside the dry hole while he could very much use bungee gum to prepare the other.

 

Illumi never told him why he wishes to stay away from that exploration. Hisoka’s guess was that Illumi fears being caught by bungee gum in vulnerable (if that was even possible for Zoldyck) state, which would surely lower Illumi’s chance against Hisoka. Usually the manipulator had the advantage in close combat, but if the battlefield was in bed where both parties had to face each other naked… well, Illumi only had few places to hide his needles.

 

And yet, Illumi have kept their relationship in spite of such fatal risk.

 

Illumi was the man who wanted everything around him to be an invariable, so why does he let Hisoka be the exception? He was the only variable in Illumi Zoldyck’s perfect calculation. Sure, he was curious why Illumi granted him such honor but had no intention to actually ask. He would rather enjoy the moment… until he feels to ruin it.

 

The redhead let go of the other’s hands and gripped the quivering waist instead. Illumi put down a freed hand to stroke his twitching cock. The wet sound of friction between the heated flesh and his palm was a pleasant addition to an already lewd noise that echoes around the bathroom. Illumi rocked his hips along Hisoka’s rhythm. His claws, which have been out for some time, scratched the thick glass. They may have to pay for that damage. The combined weights of two muscular adults made the walls to crack loudly, but right now that was just another stimulus to their lust.

 

The assassin’s inside sucked him up with a rare eagerness. Barely contained moans with gasps in between drove Hisoka to go faster, harder, deeper until he no longer could hold it. Grabbing Illumi’s firm chest, Hisoka pulled him back and Illumi slammed the wall to balance his suddenly changed posture. The magician couldn’t help but pinch the pebbled nipple a little. It was just there.

 

“Can I, come in you?”

 

He whispered, pressing his brow to younger man’s nape. The wet hair scented fresh aroma as opposed to their sweat-covered bodies. Illumi hesitated a little before nodding his head, and Hisoka pushed him forward again.

 

It did not take much time for both to reach their climax. Illumi came to Hisoka’s hand as the warm, wet feeling spread within his inside. He slowly retracted his claws from Hisoka’s rock-hard bicep when his senses came back. Blood oozed out from ten little crescents but Hisoka did not wince a bit.

 

The only sound that resounded in the room was their rough breathing. Hisoka was the first one to got his strength back enough to disconnect himself from the other. As he pulled out, a semi-transparent line was loosely drawn between the now supple cock and the sticky entrance. He could have aroused himself again just by that sight alone. Illumi moved a hand to his behind before it was gently caught by Hisoka.

 

“Let me.”

 

Illumi shrugged and allowed Hisoka to take care of him. Two fingers pressed inside, and the remains of their activity slowly ran down to his thighs. Remembering that they used no lube, he circled around to check any possible tears—fortunately, none. Then he heard Illumi spoke.

 

“Hisoka… stop, now.”

“Shit, sorry, does it hurt?”

“Not that.”

 

He bent his fingers just to be sure he emptied all the semen, and suddenly a short gasp escaped from Illumi. Ah, that. Hisoka held back his smirk as he pulled out. So _he_ was not the only one whose groin was beginning to stir again.

 

The bungee gum was still stuck to Illumi’s feet. Hisoka undid his _nen_ and put his arms around Illumi, who reciprocated the same action. He carried the ebony-haired associate out of bathroom to their bed. Illumi was surprisingly lighter despite having almost same height with Hisoka. The magician sometimes wondered if it was the result of some freaky training of his family.

 

Illumi accepted Hisoka’s care as he put him down on the bed and covered his hair with thick towel. The dripping hair slowly wetted fluffy cotton.

 

The Zoldyck spoke with his eyes closed.

 

“I told you no _nen_.”

“Well, you were on verge of falling down.”

“I won’t fall. Never use it again, or I’ll end you.”

 

Hisoka purred pleasantly to the serene bloodlust under his monotone voice. A shiver ran down his spine. Oh, how he wanted to drive his finger into that soft hair, to crush the skull and wring that admirable cervical vertebrae. His finger trailed Illumi’s lithe neck. Blood pulsated under his fingertips… What if he slices this artery? Will he witness flood of crimson gushing out from the porcelain skin, or will Illumi manage to pluck his needle in his wrist first? The thrumming pulse under his finger catalyzed his bloodthirst every time it beat.

 

At that moment, Illumi crooked his head to meet Hisoka in the eye. Unlike the golden irises that mirror a clear reflection of the younger man, Illumi’s pitch black eyes showed nothing at all. That difference bothered Hisoka for some reason.

 

Annoyed a little, Hisoka lightly bit the tip of his curved nose, and trailed down to his cheek, the cupid’s bow, and finally the parted lips that welcomed him. Slender fingers came up to his neck. Soon their tongues invaded each other’s mouth, and he moaned into Illumi’s to strengthen the hold. Hisoka’s left hand was already massaging Illumi’s pec. He could feel Illumi leaning into him as he rubbed the nipple or squeezed the firm pec.

 

“Illumi.”

 

It came out more seductively than he intended. Acknowledging his intentions, Illumi rose up. Hisoka opened a drawer while Illumi put the wet tower away and moved toward the middle of the bed.

 

“Your bag is there, Hisoka.”

 

Illumi, knowing what he was looking for, pointed to Hisoka. The magician always had condoms and lube every time they met—Illumi was not sure whether it was habitual or intentional—so he soon became the one to bring the appliances whenever they had this kind of appointment. Assuming he would have brought them today as well, Illumi nodded his head toward the creepily ordinary bag in the corner. But Hisoka pulled out a row of condoms and small tube from the drawer.

 

“I put these in here while you were taking a shower.”

“Then why didn’t you bring them in the bathroom?”

“Originally, I was just going to make you come out faster but…”

 

Hisoka trailed with a sneaky smile, like saying _you know what happened then_. He came up to Illumi, pecked his lips lightly and started to caress downward. Water dripped from the ends of vermilion locks. He must have overlooked his hair to dry Illumi’s. Illumi covered his eyes with an arm as familiar sensations started to seep into his body again.

 

It was a good thing that his schedule would begin in late afternoon tomorrow.

 

 

 


	3. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Illumi to solve his family conflict, Hisoka receives his payment in non-financial form.
> 
> * So this is the end! It took much longer than I first expected, but it's finally done.

 

Illumi dimly wondered whether the deep maroon strands that tickles his palm were natural or not. The redness in front of him was too vivid and surreal to be artificially dyed, and if there was ever a dye, it would be the blood of those who died in his hands. Idly, Illumi indulged in softness against his skin. What would happen if he keeps stroking this hair? Will the blood surreptitiously seep into his skin to taint it with the same sleaze? Surprisingly, the thought of having part of himself stained by Hisoka’s color did not disgust him.

 

Hisoka’s lips fell onto every curves of his body. The heart-shaped earrings sparkled against the dim light when he raised his head to worship the muscled thigh. Curiously, Illumi reached for the accessory, and Hisoka magnetically leaned into that hand. That action was so casual and feline that the assassin almost scratched his chin.

 

“Doesn’t it get in your way?”

 

Illumi did not specify what ‘it’ is, but Hisoka knew that he was talking about the earring.

 

“It’d be a shame to let these holes close… you pierced it with your own hands, remember?”

“I can pierce them again as long as you pay, ears or others.”

 

He immediately realized his mistake when the clown’s eyes suddenly sparkled. Of course, Illumi had no such intention, but Hisoka could derive a sexual innuendo from the simplest comment. He pushed the redhead down to spare himself from indecent remarks Hisoka was surely thinking of right now.

 

Hisoka’s nose crashed against his near-perfect abs, but the man immediately complied without a single grunt. Illumi pursed his lips when a warm tongue dipped his navel before sliding downward. A pleasant tingle spread through his torso as a warm breath reached his cock.

 

Hisoka pecked along his half-hard length and briefly sucked its head. The redhead’s caress was slower than usual; both of them had already come once so there’s no hurry. Illumi put an arm over his eyes and drifted along the feeling of Hisoka’s fingers around his member.

 

The first time he let Hisoka suck his penis was after the Hunter Exam. Hisoka, who never tried to hide his interest toward Illumi from the day they met, had persistently pestered him throughout the entire exam. Why didn’t he just put a needle in the clown’s brow then?

 

Because Hisoka knew how not to cross Illumi’s line. Yes, he was undeniably annoying. But while he constantly played with the assassin’s ridiculously strict boundaries, the magician never actually stepped on it. Illumi requested Hisoka to act distant in front of the others and, surprisingly, Hisoka did comply. Even when the clown’s bloodlust surged, Hisoka still managed to put enough distance between them and dealt with it on his own—usually by having a massacre behind an examiner’s back.

 

Hisoka put his moves on him again in the corridor when the exam was over, and that time Illumi finally agreed. He was in good mood due to having Killua back home again _and_ a hunter license in his wallet. Therefore, he felt generous enough to compensate Hisoka for keeping an amenable attitude so far. That was half the reason. The other half was a tiresomeness—he just wanted to get this nonsense over with.

 

“Ung.”

 

The sensation of tender skins being sucked hard made Illumi purr, which he almost never does. The once limp cock was now fully erect due to Hisoka’s tenacious perusal. Hisoka took about half of the length and began to run his tongue against it. Sleaze sounds, with loud ‘pop’s in between, echoed around the room as he continued to devour the saliva-soaked cock. Hisoka always seemed to be excited by such auditory stimulus but, well, he could be turned on by literally  _anything_.

 

Without stopping his movement, Hisoka swung his finger to the side to grab something. Activating _gyo_ in the last minute, Illumi barely caught a glimpse of a shining pink aura. He briefly considered kicking Hisoka out of the bed for real this time—however, since the clown has his mouth around his rather vulnerable organ, Illumi decided to let it pass.

 

Hisoka squeezed the lube out on his hand and looked up to Illumi questioningly. Illumi gave a cold glare but Hisoka didn’t even bat an eyelash, and loudly pecked a kiss on the tip of his dick with a coquettish smile. For a second, the assassin was tempted to adorn the man’s face with three needles between his eyebrows.

 

As he nodded and lie back, Hisoka put two fingers inside him straightaway.

 

They easily slid in since his rear was still loose from their previous activity in the shower booth. Hisoka closed his lips around the hard cock again and sucked it up as he began to move his fingers. Illumi moved his legs around, apparently uncomfortable, but the redhead knew discomfort wasn’t the reason. Rather, the Zoldyck would soon put two firm legs around his neck.

 

His free hand moved up to massage the testicles, relishing the way Illumi’s cock bobs against his tongue. He could deepthroat it anytime, in fact more than willing, but Illumi’s hips twitched too deliciously each time he harasses the younger man’s prostate. If Illumi thrust in his throat too deeply then well, there’s a risk of his teeth scratching the vulnerable appendage. Hisoka himself got thrills from such danger but Illumi made very clear that he didn’t want any threat of biting. And Hisoka was a person who always respected partner’s wishes in bed.

 

The assassin jerked his head when he dived the tip of his tongue into the dent of swollen penis.

 

“Fuck, Hisoka! Stop fooling around!”

 

The monotone voice finally began to heat up, driving Hisoka’s mind fuzzy. He started bob his head up and down and added one more finger. Pale legs quivered uncontrollably as they pull Hisoka tighter toward Illumi’s groin. Shaky breaths, occasional moans and gasps, all melted into an unscrupulous tingle that galvanized the intensity. Illumi’s hand, right now twisting the shredded sheets, was just a second away from grabbing Hisoka’s bangs.

 

Illumi almost curved his vertebra when Hisoka finally pulled his fingers out. A sudden feeling of void pushed a lingering moan out of his lips, but Hisoka pulled his ass up with a little too forceful grip.

 

Illumi lifted his head. “You are not hard yet.”

 

However, he then faced a definitely erect penis, fully ready to be buried inside him again. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“You didn’t even touch it.”

“Your voice alone was more than enough.”

 

Hisoka quickly poured the lube on his palm to jerk his penis a few times. Impatient, he put the condom almost instantly and pulled Illumi’s pelvis up. Illumi complied with a practiced ease.

 

A series of short breath came out as his wet hole swallow Hisoka’s rock-hard length. Hisoka did not miss an inch of the assassin’s face: a shin of sweat that covered his skin, a bobbing uvula, surprisingly long eyelashes that trembled at every thrust, and light flush that emerges onto his cheek—as if to prove that the Zoldyck, too, is a hot-blooded animal. It never bored Hisoka to watch Illumi like this.

 

Maybe that’s the reason he kept coming back to Illumi. To know why.

 

Hisoka was not the man who seeks to identify his motivation from his actions. He didn’t bother with the past. He was born to not ruminate his decisions or regret what he had done. Throughout his whole life, he acted upon a spur of the moment and never cared about the cause or mindset behind those actions. The only time Hisoka reflected upon himself was when he was defeated, so that he would never commit the same faults twice.

 

However, Hisoka gradually realized that he was consciously stopping himself from analyzing his own motives only when Illumi was involved.

 

He deliberately evaded recognizing the nature of strange feeling— the feeling that pulls a low chuckle out of him when he got a reply in midnight to the text he sent Illumi in 9 a.m., when Illumi saw through his every lie, or when he spotted a long black strand on his clothes. That awkward, doomy sensation was somehow similar to the restlessness he feels when trying not to prematurely bite off an unripe fruit, or the palpitation of confronting an overpowering enemy that makes his life hang in the balance, but still slightly differed. If Hisoka was forced to put a name on that sentiment, the closet one would be a self-defense instinct, putting barriers before something irrevocable happens.

 

And of course Hisoka resisted against that instinct, for being restrained was not his nature, even if the restraint was his own fight-or-flight response. He would dig this emotion out and thoroughly examine it.

 

Besides, he enjoyed having sex with Illumi too much to stop. Illumi never bored him since the very first time they met and certainly never disappointed him in bed. Hisoka closed his eyes and enjoyed the weight of muscled arms on his shoulders. The assassin swallowed hard as Hisoka mouthed against his already tainted skin. The Zoldyck body was almost too stout to leave hickeys, but not impossible to pierce with teeth. Unfortunately, Illumi did not bite back, but he at least had manners to endow claw marks on Hisoka’s back.

 

Both men sighed as Hisoka slowly pulled his penis out, only to drive into the younger man with a faster pace. Illumi’s grasp around his torso tightened. He curved his upper body to press his pectorals against Hisoka’s palms and Hisoka, encouraged by an unexpected eagerness, hammered into Illumi. The redhead moaned when an acute pain sparked through his shoulder. It was a welcoming relief. Most people he recently met didn’t even manage to leave a scratch on his skin.

 

Hisoka almost whined when Illumi retreated blooded nails. The brunette hazily stared his work before licking a streak of blood off from the muscular shoulder. Like a snail, his ruby tongue on pearly skin left wet silky lines. The transmuter growled as deep shivers ran through his vertebra. He could willingly offer his neck if Illumi suddenly turns into a vampire and drink hot blood from his ripped veins.

 

Hisoka never stopped his movement as Illumi cleaned the punctured wound with his tongue. His hands on Illumi’s chest did not rest as well. Ardent fingers rubbed, pinched and toyed hardened nipples, which caused Illumi to clench around him deliciously. Considering the way his chest heaved or the hand that fumbles with the red hair, it was evident that Illumi derives pleasure from getting his pecs caressed. A shudder went through his torso each time Hisoka massages his pectoral muscles hard. Illumi rubbed his reddened cock against ropey muscle of Hisoka’s abdomen, but Hisoka ignored the demanding heels that repeatedly pressed the back of his thighs. Frustrated, the younger man finally uncoiled his arm and reached down to grab himself.

 

“Are you going to come already?”

 

He teased, causing the remaining hand on Hisoka’s neck to clench immediately. The pressure on his nape somehow reminded Hisoka of the beast. An ebony jaguar, biting the neck to dominate the other. The warning felt pretty ironic, considering Hisoka was the one who was topping Illumi right now, but the strength of Illumi’s hand was serious enough to convince Hisoka to pause his taunts for a moment. Except showing a smirk right to the Zoldyck’s frustrated face, of course.

 

Then Illumi started to stroke. First slowly, then gradually faster, matching with Hisoka’s pace. His ass, where Hisoka was buried balls-deep, swayed along with it. The magician slowed down and rolled his hips just to test Illumi’s patience. Hisoka apparently had no limits in relation to sex and they certainly enjoyed bone-crushing level of rough sex more than once, but now he was in the mood to make his partner desperate— by controlling the pace painfully slow. Which was a direct opposite of what Illumi wanted.

 

“Hisoka, quit it.”

 

What Illumi really wanted to say was _fuck me properly_ , but his pride did not allow it. Hisoka grinned.

 

“You sure?”

“You know what I mean. Do it right or I will kick you off.”

“Scary.”

 

The damn magician drew his head back, but still kept his agonizing pace. The heavy volume of swollen cock stretched his inside mercilessly. Illumi bit his lower lips and rushed his hand. His thighs widened further, hips rocked harder. The piercing gaze of amber eyes never left him. The characteristic smirk was still on Hisoka’s lips, but the desperation in his pupils revealed that he would not be able to hold it much longer.

 

Hisoka’s hands were now roaming over his body, fueling the heat even more. Illumi pulled the crimson hair down and Hisoka complied, only to suck his bitten earlobe. Unlike Hisoka’s multiple-pierced ears, the eldest Zoldyck’s ear was soft and flawless like a dough. Illumi kept his frown as Hisoka wet his earlobe, but it was rather due to the frustration than the dissatisfaction. It was obvious he preferred animalistic sex than the slow, soft one.

 

So he decided to give Illumi that.

 

Illumi gasped when Hisoka suddenly began to hammer into him. Out of extinct, Illumi threw his arms around him and clung to the muscular torso. Hisoka reciprocated by holding him tight, thrusts getting increasingly faster. Illumi tumbled at the sudden change of pace but his body was already adjusting to Hisoka’s rhythm. The creaking sound of bedspring added an odd hitch to their ensemble.

 

The raw force pounded into him so hard that Illumi couldn’t even stroke himself properly. But all he had to do was to let the frustrated groan out, for Hisoka immediately granted his tacit wish by grabbing his vein-protruded member. The younger man rubbed himself against that hot, sweaty palm, and Hisoka _squeezed_ it.

 

“Ah— Fuck, Hisoka!”

It felt so good. Too good. The feeling of thick girth mercilessly pounding into his back, and the dexterous fingers jolting around his slippery cock, were all too much. He breathed, heaved, heavily while bucking into Hisoka’s hand. His end was already dripping. The ecstatic sensation that whirls through his body was weirdly similar with the electric shocks he received during childhood training.

 

Still, Illumi didn’t take his eyes off Hisoka. His trained sense mechanically kept track on every movement of the magician, ready to jump up if pink aura ever wavers. It was an inseparable instinct of a professional assassin. The moment of orgasm was one of the most vulnerable moments for any human being. Illumi himself, too, have used it to kill the targets. And Illumi knew better than letting his guard down in front of the murderous magician who mixes blood and lust together.

 

Hisoka noticed Illumi’s cautious gaze. He kissed the younger man’s blushed cheek and, at the same time, skillfully twisted his grip to pull out a sharp gasp.

 

“Don’t worry.”

 

He brushed his lips against the supple earlobe and flicked it.

 

“I don’t feel like it now.”

 

 _Now_ , Illumi mused, _What a convenient word._ He had no idea how long that ‘now’ will last. Hisoka could slit his throat as soon as they hit orgasm, or change his mind right after that last word. Or what he just said could have been a blatant lie. After all, Hisoka was the man who should never be trusted.

 

Despite that, Illumi closed his eyes. Hisoka nearly growled as he pushed his hips up along with the incoming thrust. The sound of heat bubbling inside Hisoka’s throat was not bad to hear. It almost sounded like his name.

 

Illumi pressed his brows against the firm shoulder as he crawled into the other’s embrace. Like his _nen_ , Hisoka always smelled fruity-sweet but now it’s more intense than ever. Illumi breathed in deeply and managed to find a voice.

 

“I’m— close.”

 

Hearing that, Hisoka started to rock his hips with even more force. Teeth sunk into the slender neck, He grabbed Illumi’s thigh tighter and pushed into him with all his weight. Illumi panted, groaned, felt almost-electrocuted every time the swollen member bucked. Ironic, considering the fact that 10-year-old him actually went through weeks of electrical torture with much less reaction. He would have snorted at the irony if he wasn’t too busy keeping his breath. And suddenly, Hisoka whispered.

 

“Illumi.”

 

This time, it _was_ his name. A heated yet sultry voice called him once more and Illumi couldn’t hold anymore. White spots spurted upon his belly as his cock jerked within Hisoka’s hand. Fortunately most of his moans was muffled by the other’s shoulder. His whole body shuddered with orgasm, and with ecstatic haziness Illumi tasted iron. He belatedly realized that thick blood was sipping out of the other’s muscle his teeth just ripped. The magician frowned but still didn’t draw back. A hand reached down to pump the rest out from his now slick penis, which caused the younger man to shiver again. Illumi dipped his lashes and said,

 

“—Hisoka.”

 

He said it like he was regurgitating a ball of flame, forcefully pulling it out because he couldn’t hold it anymore. It made Hisoka clench his fingers around the other with no explicable reason. Something throbbed inside his ribcage.

Unfamiliar feelings swayed inside his ribcage while something throbbed heavily at its very center, like a lost abyssal animal wandering its way among the tides. On a whim, He pulled Illumi’s chin and kissed. He idly expected Illumi to push him away but surprisingly, Illumi kissed back. A sweaty palm trailed his cheek as their tongues met. Hisoka was not the one who ended the kiss first, not after he stuffed his cum inside the Zoldyck’s body to the last drop, not after the last lingering orgasm finally left his body.

 

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

They lied alongside each other until their breath were back to normal. Hisoka reached for Illumi to put a strand of hair behind his ear. The hair was still wet. Illumi opened his eyes to look at him and Hisoka stared back, even though he couldn’t find a reflection of himself in those black voids. Illumi blinked a few times before sitting up, and started to tidy his hair and move it to one shoulder.

 

After watching it for a while, Hisoka finally asked.

 

“What changed your mind? You don’t like me cumming inside you.”

“We just used condom.”

“I mean in the shower.”

 

Illumi glanced at him.

 

“I didn’t like your dawdling.”

 

 _Then why didn’t you just leave_ , Illumi could read that thought from Hisoka’s sly grin and narrowed his eyes. But he let Hisoka put his arm around him when the redhead moved closer, which made Hisoka wonder what caused the eldest Zoldyck to be unusually docile. He rubbed his head against Illumi’s shoulder and purred.

 

“You’re pretty generous today… If you are like this every time I help you out, I’d aid you for free.”

 

It was a pure instinct that Hisoka dodged an elbow swinging straight to his face. Illumi didn’t wait for him to recover his posture and the magician barely had a time to grab a fist targeting the area between his eyes. Golden eyes sparkled with surprise that was, for this one time, completely unexpected. His grin widened at Illumi’s rare violence.

 

Sadly, Illumi did not carry on. He shook off his hand and left the bed to put the gown back on, then turned over to Hisoka with a perfectly stoic face.

 

“Tell me the payment. I’ll wire it to you right now.”

“What are you talking about?”

 

The glare he received could have pierced Hisoka if Illumi’s face was not dimmed by the shadow.

 

“About Killu and _It_. I haven’t paid you yet.”

 

Hisoka idly rubbed the stinging palm as he stared at Illumi. It was merely an excuse to bring Illumi out of his den.

 

“I haven’t really thought about it… We had sex, why don’t we call it even?”

“I don’t sleep with others for money.”

“…Illu, did I offend you in some way?”

 

No answer. So he _did_ offend.

 

Hisoka shrugged. “I don’t need compensation. It was kinda fun, and you asked me a favor anyway.”

 

“It was a contract. Tell me the amount, Hisoka. I’ll wire it.”

 

Now he felt a little awkward. Maybe he should have thought it twice before saying it out loud? Hisoka could admit that it may sound crooked—a little—but did not expect Illumi to be offended. Looks like Illumi has weirdly normal mindset this way.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

Hisoka consciously created an apologetic smile as he came down from the bed and walk across the room.

 

“Don’t be, Illu, please? It was just a joke.”

 

Still no answer came back. At least Illumi was meeting his gaze now, so he was not too offended to actually leave the room. But the fingers clutching his phone showed that he will not go back to their bed until Hisoka properly receive his payment.

 

So he thought about it. He had no intention to get paid in the first place, but Illumi will never pay him with anything but money.

 

“Okay then, you buy me a breakfast tomorrow and that’s it.”

“Why would I?”

“That’s what I’m asking from you as my payment. A breakfast.”

 

Illumi stared at him with a blatantly doubtful face, going over all kinds of suspicions in his head.

 

“Just a breakfast? What are you gonna eat, a sack of diamonds?”

“That’s a fancy idea I rather not try.”

 

He crossed his arms and tried to figure out what Hisoka is scheming, only to give up after a minute. What he wanted was so out of expectation that Illumi somehow didn’t see much danger in it. To be more honest, he was mildly curious whether Hisoka could actually empty his account for just one meal.

 

“Fine then. Do whatever you like. Just send me the receipt tomorrow than I’ll…”

 

A raised eyebrow made Illumi stop at the middle. Then he realized.

 

“So you want me to stay until tomorrow morning?”

 

Hisoka moved his eyes sideways and shrugged.

 

“As a matter of fact… yes?”

“Then just say it. Stop mincing your words.”

“You are very straightforward.”

 

Hisoka’s lips still held smirk but his ears, hidden under the wet curly hair, were tinted pink. Just a little bit. Like a blush. That was why Illumi allowed Hisoka to move closer, chest to chest, until their noses were touched. Golden eyelashes softly brushed against his skin as their lips met.

 

Illumi could see Hisoka smiling, even with his eyes closed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in non-English first, then decided to translate it and upload in AO3. Therefore, you may find some awkward grammar or word choices.  
> Beta readers are always welcome, as well as kudos and comments. They will make my day.


End file.
